Changing Shadows
by John Silver fan
Summary: What if Dooku had a granddaughter? How would her presence and his love for her change Attack of the Clones, the Clone Wars, and Revenge of the Sith?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ten years after the events of Phantom Menace, young Cassim(Cas) Taylor/Dooku is finally returning to Coruscant to rejoin her grandfather, Tyln Dooku. Having recieved no word from him since she was sent away to some close friends on Kashyyyk, Cas is unaware that Dooku has left the Jedi and begun allying systems to his cause against the Republic. Meanwhile, Padme Amidala has become an accomplished senator, and Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker have become more powerful as Jedi. Oblivious to what has happened during her absence, Cas heads for the place she had called home before being sent to Kashyyyk, the Jedi Temple...**_

Cas followed the young Padawan who had been chosen to take her to the Jedi Council. She had been gone for ten years so she couldn't quite remember the way to the Council Room herself, for she had only been seven years old when her grandfather, Jedi Master Tyln Dooku, had sent to some close friends of his on Kashyyyk, homeworld to the spieces called Wookies.

Once in the the Council Room, she bowed to the revered Jedi Council, remembering most of them and noting that some had been replaced. Once she straightned, she looked at Master Yoda, the ancient Master who had taught Dooku as his final Padawan, the one who most likely know where the man was.

"Master Yoda, where can I find my grandfather?"

Master Yoda's ears drooped a little.

"Find him here you will not. Gone for a long time he has been."

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, though she wasn't completely sure that she wanted to know.

Mace Windu now spoke.

"Dooku left the Jedi Order just under ten years ago, not long after sending you to Kashyyyk."

"Why? He loves the Jedi."

Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up this time.

"He wouldn't give anyone an explainations. He left shortly after the Battle of Naboo, in which Qui-Gon Jinn was killed."

Cas gasped softly in shock.

"Qui-Gon's... dead?" she asked in a small voice, much like when she was a child.

The Council Memembers nodded.

Once the meeting was over, Master Yoda took Cas to his quarters as he often had when she was child and Dooku was off on a mission or at least gone from the temple.

The girl knelt on the floor as the ancient Master settled into his hover-chair, her head low.

Master Yoda gently touched her face, and she slowly looked up at him, her dark blue eyes filled with tears. The little Jedi hugged her and let her cry on him. He felt bad for her. She had been told nearly all bad news in the meeting.

Her grandfather had left the Order not long after she had been sent to Kashyyyk and no one knew why, Qui-Gon Jinn, who had been much like a father to her, had died not long after she had been sent away, after which Dooku left, and no one knew where Dooku was or how to find him.

The only good news she had recieved was that Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had been like a big brother to her, had become a Knight and was training the boy Qui-Gon believed was the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker.

After a while, Cas finally calmed down and sat back.

"I'm sorry, Master Yoda."

Master Yoda shook his head.

"Sorry do not be, young one. Needed to cry you did. Much sorrow and confusion you now have."

The teenager nodded.

"I don't what to do."

"Later about that worry you can. Getting late it is. Stay with me you shall."

Cas gave him a small, half-hearted smile.

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

Master Yoda returned the smile, though it was almost as half-hearted as hers.

"Always welcome you are."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day found Cas wandering Coruscant. It was a cloudy day that promised rain later on.

The Force's warning came just a moment too late, and before Cas could react, she was grabbed by a man clad in silver armor with a jet-pack and taken to a ship.

Once in space, the man finally let her go.

Though she only had as much training as a Youngling, Cas was still able to Force Push him into the wall of the cockpit.

"Who are you?! What do you want with me?!" she demanded.

"I don't want anything. I work for you grandfather. I'm taking you with me to my home, and he'll pick you up from there."

Cas quickly released the man.

"You know my grandfather?"

The man nodded as he stood up. He took off his helmet and held out a hand.

"Jango Fett."

She shook his hand.

"Cassim Taylor/Dooku."

*********

Kamino was a planet of endless rain, but Cas didn't mind.

Jango led her through the building to his quarters and opened the door.

A familiar rich, smooth, baritone voice reached Cas's ears.

"I believe it's my turn."

"Grandpa?"

There was pause.

"Cas?" the voice came again, hesitantly, almost as if talking to a dream.

She walked towards the voice and found a tall elderly man playing chess was a ten year old boy who looked a lot like Jango.

"Grandpa!"

"Cas!"

The two met in the middle of the room and were wrapped in the other's arms within seconds.

"Oh, Grandpa."

"My little star," Count Tyln Dooku murmured softly.


End file.
